


To Chase Away Thoughts of You

by youtomyme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Medieval AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 15:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youtomyme/pseuds/youtomyme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here is the beginning of the story about Prince Dean and Sir Gabriel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Chase Away Thoughts of You

**Author's Note:**

> For Tymon, one of the sweetest people on the planet. I hope you like it love, and won't think it's 'strange' and just read it 'because it's Debriel' :p

'Dammit, Your Highness!' Gabriel yelled, hurling the books to the ground in frustration.

'Y-you really must p-pardon the young prince, S-Sir Gabriel,' the unfortunate servant faced with Gabriel's wrath squeaked. 'He's j-just a boy, and b-boys are very flighty, Sir.'

'Nineteen-year-olds aren't boys anymore,' Gabriel said sharply. 'I'm going to go and get him, and by the time I come back, these books will be arranged and ready for him.'

'Y-yes, sir.'

Gabriel flew out the room and down the steps, cursing all the while. _Just because_ Gabriel was only several years older than Dean, and they had spent most of their lives together, Dean deemed it okay to skip classes whenever it pleased him. Well Gabriel didn't give a fuck if Dean was the High Prince destined to inherit the throne, _he was going to fucking kill him_.

'I'm sorry Sir Gabriel, Prince Dean has forbidden anyone from entering the garden at this moment,' said a guard, quickly stepping over the palace door Gabriel had tried to exit.

'Screw him! He has lessons with me right now!'

'They were very specific instructions, sir,' the guard said firmly. 

'Oh yeah? Mind repeating them to me?'

'No, sir. They were "Don't let anyone untrustworthy, or the knight Gabriel, into the garden". He has guards over every garden entrance.'

'He thinks I'm " _untrustworthy_ "?!' Gabriel shouted with outrage. 

'I don't think that's quite what he meant, sir,' said the other guard helpfully. 

'I don't care. Let me in there.'

'Sir, surely one lesson missed would not impact the prince's education so severely,' said the second guard anxiously. 

'Maybe not one, but this isn't the first,' said Gabriel acridly. 'What would you do if I forced my way in?'

'Run after you to catch you, and once we had you, place you in a dungeon for a night to teach you a lesson,' said the first guard. 

'I'll risk it,' Gabriel said promptly. And he pushed past them and sprinted outside. 

'Sir!' the guards cried out, running after him, although it must be admitted that it was a half-hearted attempt. 

He found Dean sitting in an apple tree, reading a book that was definitely nothing to do with geography. 

'Prince Dean!' Gabriel bellowed up the tree. His voice was getting really hoarse from all this shouting. 'Get down from there right fucking now!'

'Is that any way to talk to your future king?' Dean smiled impishly. 

'I don't give a fuck whether you're the future king or the future king's chimneysweep! You have lessons with me!'

'I don't want lessons,' Dean pouted. He hopped down from the tree and slung an arm around his tutor. 'Can't we skip it just this once? Sammy's sheep just got a lamb, why don't we go and check it out?'

'You know we can't, Your Highness,' Gabriel said with a tired sigh. He knew very well he was going to give in - it was why Dean got away with skipping so many classes. Gabriel could never resist his pleas. 

By the time the guards had caught up with them, he and Dean were loping through the gardens, Dean's arm still around Gabriel's shoulders. Dean dismissed them airily, and the rest of the day was spent in relative idleness. 

-

It was a good day. Gabriel had gone into the marketplace and bought a magic bird that he and Dean could study. He was sure that it would interest Dean enough to make him sit still for a couple of lessons. 

He pulled back a tapestry that lead into an alcove, intending to sit there and study. What he saw inside made his heart clench and his stomach drop. 

Prince Dean was snogging - _snogging_ , there was no other word for it - a girl. Gabriel didn't recognise the girl, but he was ready to bet that it was one of the pretty, young cooks that had to be hired regularly because they ran off so often, but King John needed their faces for fancy parties. They were practically eating each other's faces, and the sight made Gabriel deeply uncomfortable, and somehow want to smash a chair into pieces. 

Instead, he cleared his throat loudly. The two broke apart and looked at him with alarm. 

'I'd like to do some work here, if you don't mind,' Gabriel said, unable to keep the bitterness out of his voice. 

The cook nodded and shot off. Dean remained, looking mortified, wringing his hands. 

'What?' he said defensively to Gabriel's frosty looks.

'Nothing,' said Gabriel. 'I just expected slightly better from you.'

'It's not a crime to kiss someone!' Dean protested. 

'I didn't say it was,' Gabriel answered coldly. 

'Fuck you,' Dean muttered, pushing past him and storming away. 

Gabriel went and curled up on the one seat inside the alcove and put his books down on the floor, still fuming. He didn't know why he was feeling so ... irrational. Dean should be allowed to kiss whoever he wanted. It was none of Gabriel's business. He was only Prince Dean's tutor, and occasionally, friend. 

Still, an image rose in his mind, unbidden, of Dean's arms wrapped around _him_ , kissing him and holding him like he was something precious. Gabriel quickly pushed the image down with a scowl. He neither wanted nor needed that. 

-

The tap on his bedroom door, light as it was, jerked Gabriel awake from sleep. He hurriedly sat up and tried to smooth back his hair and look presentable as he shouted out 'Who is that?'

'Er, it's uh, Prince Dean.'

The same heart-wrenching, stomach-plunging feeling from before seized Gabriel, but he smothered it, annoyed at his lack of control over his emotions. 

'Come in.'

Dean peeked around the door before meekly shuffling in. Gabriel made to get out of bed, but Dean stopped him, saying 'It's okay, I'll come to you,' and proceeded to sit on the edge of Gabriel's bed. 

'It's a little late, don't you think, Your Highness?' Gabriel said. 

'Yeah, but I wanted to talk to you when nobody would interrupt us.'

'Fine.' It wasn't like Dean hadn't visited him in the night before. They had both been scolded a fair share of times for whenever Dean would sneak into bed with Gabriel for no reason other than to enjoy his company. 'What is it?'

'Did you tell anybody about, er, today?'

Oh, was that all? 'Who am I to tell?'

'Good,' Dean said, looking relieved. 'You won't, will you?'

'Not if you don't want me to.'

'Okay.' Dean nodded. 'Thanks, Gabe.'

An awkward silence fell. 

'Is that all, Prince?' Gabriel asked at last. 

'No,' said Dean, although he looked like he regretted saying it as soon as he did. 

'Then?' Gabriel said with a raised eyebrow. 

'Look, for one thing, could you stop calling me "prince" and "your highness"?' said Dean, looking much like the words were being dragged out of him. 'Can't you just call me "Dean"?'

'Not really.'

'Well I order you to.'

'Then I certainly have to obey. Dean.' Gabriel couldn't help smiling as he said it. 

'That's better,' Dean said with relief. 'You're my friend, I don't want you to call me by some snooty title.'

Gabriel wondered why Dean had never mentioned this before, but didn't ask aloud. 

'Anyway, I thought I owed you the truth about ... just now.'

'You don't owe me anything, Y- Dean. I don't really care.'

'But I do, because I feel like I was lying!' Dean said with pain on his features. 

'To who?'

'You!' He grabbed Gabriel's shoulder, much to Gabriel's surprise. 'Listen, when I kissed her, I wasn't feeling it at all, okay? I wasn't attracted to her or anything, I just -'

'It's okay.' Gabriel placed a hand over Dean's. The touch was making his heart beat uncomfortably hard. 'I get it. You can experiment all you want.'

'It wasn't an experiment.' He squeezed Gabriel's shoulder. 'There's someone I like.' The words made something in Gabriel falter with dread, something he tried to push away. 'But I don't know if I can have him. I don't think my dad would let me be with him, and even if he did, I don't know if _he'd_ return my feelings, and I wanted so badly to just forget about it all.'

'King John is a good king, and your mother a better queen,' Gabriel said, trying to reassure him. 'I'm sure there's nobody who could repulse them so. They'd be happy for you either way.'

'Well okay, but what about the guy? What if he hates me?'

'They can't refuse you. You're the prince, the future king.'

'Then what if they agree to be with me only because it's their duty as my servant?' Dean wailed, and Gabriel pressed down on his hand as if to anchor him. 

'Treat him well,' Gabriel said calmly, eyes fighting for Dean's gaze. When Dean gave it, Gabriel held it, looking into him with seriousness. 'Court him, and let him be himself. Give him a chance to speak for himself, and above all -' His voice broke and he had to take a deep breath before he could continue, 'put his happiness first. Alright?'

Dean nodded, looking more and more at ease. 'I think it's a lot harder than it sounds like.'

'It is.' Gabriel felt awful, completely _awful_. He was in love with the prince, he knew that now, and he was so _stupid_. He shouldn't feel that way, chided himself for it, but he did, he could hardly stop _now_ , not when he realised that he'd felt this way for so long. 'But you have a good heart, and I know you can do it.'

'Thanks.'

 _Why amn't I doing something?_ Gabriel thought desperately. _I should do something. Should I kiss him? But he likes someone else. Oh my god._ And then a much quieter voice said 'Maybe he likes _you_ ', and Gabriel decided right then that if this turned out to be the case, he would have a freak out. Yes, this seemed a wise course to take. In case it happened, of course. It probably wouldn't. 

'So tell me if this isn't okay with you,' Dean said, then pulled Gabriel into a kiss.

As per he had planned, Gabriel had a mental freak out and didn't move, although it was a very nice kiss. He just sat there, thinking _Oh no oh no oh no the king is going to have me beheaded_ , then realised it was _Dean_ kissing him, and kissed back. This caused Dean to make a very happy sound, and Gabriel gathered Dean closer, losing himself in a rush of thought that went 'Yes, Dean, Dean, yes.'

'So I guess that's an "okay",' Dean breathed, breaking away. 

'You idiot,' Gabriel choked out. He leaned forward and pressed his face into Dean's shoulder. 'You idiot, Dean, you bloody idiot.'

'Yeah. I know.' Dean put his arms around Gabriel and held him like he was something precious. 'I'm sorry.'

In the morning, they'd have to deal with King John and Queen Mary and their obvious shock at Dean choosing a knight over all the princes and princesses in the realm, and they'd have to find something to say to the subjects who would object, but now, tonight, Dean and Gabriel were in each other's arms, and could have their first chance at happiness a little longer.


End file.
